Burn In Discord
by Yuri-Sensei
Summary: "You should really know who rules the school here, little rose." "Kiss my fucking ass, you old hag!" "Wrong choice." RWBY Mafia!AU featuring Falling Roses (Cinder/Ruby) & Bee's Schnees (Blake/Yang/Weiss) and other side pairings.


**A/N: This is a Mafia!AU of RWBY that I have been meaning to write. Originally posted on AO3 under the name YuriSensei. I decided since I've posted it there as well. Might as well do so here. I just hate how ff's keeps removing the extra space I put on the format and I'm forced to use the line break for this compared to the format I have on AO3 but I decided not to unless you guys want me too just mention it on the reviews. I know it's hard to read the story. I don't want to put up line breaks on every italicized words. This is why I prefer AO3's freedom to write in any format in all honesty. You can go check the cleaner version under the name as I said above, YuriSensei. Same title so it wouldn't be that hard to find. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _The Great War.. Or what our people like to call as, The Great Divide of The Beasts…_

 _From what I can tell ya right now it's like your big ol' scuffle. Blood being splattered everywhere, guns being shot here and there, people stabbing each others backs, and then comes in your leaders sending out little troops to kill each other._

 _But, hey! It ain't like some World War II or something. Well then again it felt like it.. Though then again I never went through the Great War but that's besides the point. Anyways, the war had four factions. Those who do love their snowy, cold ass tundras in the north are the Schnee, bunch of fuc-_

"Uncle Qrow! You've already told us this before! Like dozens of times already!" A whine was heard, their owner's voice high and laced with boredom.

With an amused scoff, the man named Qrow looked down at the child in front of him, golden hair and fiery amethyst eyes. Only one person would complain about his stories all the time. A 14 year old girl with a bright personality and an even brighter heart, Yang Xiao Long. His niece, well one of them in this case.

"Well firecracker, deal with it." Qrow replied back to his niece, watching as the fiery child's eyes darken in annoyance. Only to groan out in frustration and fall back on blood red carpeted floor, spread eagled. "Oh my god!" She complained once more.

With Yang's complaint voiced, it was soon followed by another whining of a child though with more of a higher voice than their other companion, "Yeah! Every time you visit us, you would always tell us this! Give us something different, Uncle Qrow!"

Qrow peered his eyes away from his niece and looked down at his other one. Dark blood red hair and glowing silver eyes looked back at him in defiance. Ruby Rose was the younger girl's name. A 13 year old kid turning 14, a girl who he trained a lot. Half-sister to the one and only firecracker. The two were definitely going to be the death of him one day.

Grinning in amusement, Qrow raised his hands and ruffled Ruby's hair. Watching with fondness as he watched the girl complain and tried to fix her hair. "Okay, you little runts. Shush for a moment. I need to drill this into you guys cause we all don't want a repeat of it, got it? Also I was getting to the good part. Now where was I? Oh yeah.." With a cough on his fist, Qrow continued with his story.

 _As I said, up in the cold north are the Schnee, who has Atlas as their domain. They're symbol? A large ass polar bear. Now you all know Atlas is the place where we all get our juicy dust and weapons. They're the main producers of the trade. Basically, illegal or legal arms dealing, connections in the government, the military having their backs-_

"Next!"

With a sigh and another swig of his canteen filled with alcohol, Qrow continued with his 'story'. Giving his nieces a roll of his eyes and a smirk gracing his lips. 'Ah, kids these days…' He said to himself.

 _Fine, fine. In the west is well, the Xiao Long._

"Oh boy.. Here we go again…"

 _They have Vacuo as their domain, a hot and dusty place. They're the primary source of everyone's resources and oh boy when I meant resources. I mean all of them. Then again, with our line of job. Ours is the illegal kind, what's the cover-up business of the Xiao Long's again, Yang?_

"We sell dust to the Schnee's and they reform it to anything as they please. We also provide materials for building weapons and other technological crap." Yang said monotonously.

"And the actual one?"

"The same thing but we also sell it at the black market, provide mercenaries, and basically we're hired guns."

"Good. Now next is.. Ah!"

 _Next is the Branwen. My group. At the east, we hold Mistral. And what do we do in Mistral?_

"Tourism." Yang bluntly replied while her sister giggled at her. Qrow merely grinned before nudging his other niece with his foot. "Ruby?"

With the roll of her eyes, Ruby smiled before speaking. "Tourism, main source of entertainment and celebrities, artists, you know the drill. In terms of illegal crap, well, you guys handle the black market there, along with selling information and stuff like that."

Qrow laughed before he continued with his story. "Snarky little bunch ain't yeah? Okay, that's correct. We control the black market and stuff, but we have our last one."

 _At the south, well technically in the middle of it is Vale. Domain of the Roses._

"Haha. Very funny, Uncle Qrow."

 _Oh shut up for a minute, kid. Now Vale is a good mix of all what the other places do. But what's the main thing we do there in Vale, Ruby?_

Groaning at her uncle, Ruby responded nonetheless. "It's the center of a peace treaty?"

"No, try again and this time Ruby. Try to actually remember it if I'm, oh, I dunno? Always telling it to you bone-heads."

"Okay, fine. Vale is basically a common ground for all the factions, no turf wars or whatsoever. It's where we all do the missions, trading, stuff like that. The Rose family is the main source of the drugs in any case."

 _Good, ya remember after all. Here in Vale, it's common grounds but it's also the main source for trouble and especially drugs. That's the mafia for ya. But why is it the common grounds, Yang? You answer it. You've been quiet the whole time, kiddo._

"Because turf wars started. No one knows who shot first. Mafia gangs started to attack each other from different areas, and even going as far to go to their country and stuff like that. Then Rose leadership happened, Vale happened. The end!" Yang exclaimed before jumping up and putting her hands on her hips. "Okay, uncle. As much as I love to hear your stories. It's night now and we need to sleep! Goodnight!"

With the strength only the Xiao Long's were known for, Yang immediately hoisted Ruby over her shoulder and ran towards the door. Her footsteps echoing within the dark hallways and her sister's laughter resounded within the whole house.

Qrow merely chuckled as he grabbed his canteen and took a long swig of his alcohol. Watching as the fire crackle at the fireplace in front of him. "Sure is cold tonight. Eh, Tai?"

"Drinking the night away again, Qrow?"

"That's besides the point. You worried about them, Tai?" Qrow took another swig, his eyes blurring from his drunkenness.

"I'm just worried is all. Ruby's going to start school now, Qrow. She's not getting homeschooled anymore."

"But, you're worried that they're going to target her." Qrow mused.

"Of course, I'm worried! Yang's been targeted already! She almost lost her head, Qrow! I don't even want to know what they have in store for Ruby!"

"They're going to be fine, Taiyang." Qrow murmured before he stood up and walked towards at the man in front of him.

Taiyang Xiao Long was no man to be trifled with. His golden locks messy and giving off a glow from the fireplace, his eyes a stark blue. Much different from his children's eyes. The man was by the door frame, leaning on it and glaring at him with his 'ugly' suit.

"And I hope you're right about that, Qrow."

"Don't worry, Tai. They're going to be fine. Well, I might as well get some sleep too. G'night."

With one last final swig of his drink, Qrow moved out of the man's way and entering into the dark hallways of their home. He walked drunkenly, eyes glazed before stopping by one of the large windows of their mansion. The moon shone brightly down at him.

"I hope so as well, Tai."

* * *

 **A/N: I still want the format I had for my AO3. Gfdi. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that.**


End file.
